basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Crelina Federation
The Crelina Federation is the primary government of the planet Crelina. The Federation is ruled by the monarch who is generally, but not always a female. The Federation is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. The Federation's capital is located in the city of Castenona, which is located in the northeastern hemisphere on the continent of Cinna. The Federation is one of the major allied governments of the Independent Coalition of Systems Member Commission, which serves as one of the main committees that help administer the Core Worlds. It is also a member of the InterGalactic Trade Alignment Powerhouse, which is a collection of the most financially powerful governments in the Galaxy. History Founding The Crelina Federation was founded by the Articles of Federation, which were the counterpart to the Treaty of Franca, which officially ended the War of Destruction in 3562 BKR. The Federation was placed in control of almost all of the northern hemisphere except for the small islands that the Committee of Jici was allowed to keep in the treaty. Resettling It would not be until 3500 that the city of Castenona could be reinhabited after the nuclear attack during the war. As soon as the city was declared habitable, the capital was moved to back to the city. Colonizing the South In 3203, Queen Reginia Calinco commissioned a number of sea bound fleets to travel and settle on parts of the Southern continent. The colonies of Epan, Grecroa and Londin were the only to survive more than ten years. Rebellion Up until the start of the Kashouion Rebellion, there was little that happened to the Federation as the monarchs were generally unambitious. In the Rebellion, however, the planet, and by correlation the Federation, was devastated because of its closeness to the planet Kashouion, where the Rebellion began. Early on in the Rebellion, Crelina was captured by the Kash forces as it was unable to defend itself. The Federation was immediately rendered almost useless. All government for the planet was administered by the new Provincial Governor. During the Systems push to take back the Core, the planet was made a sort of jewel as it was the homeworld of the Iorou. Unfortunately for the Systems, the Kash set off a number of nuclear bombs stationed throughout the planet. This one attack devastated the planet, and dropped the population significantly to below one billion. The Systems was forced to watch the planet burn and be destroyed. Immediately, survival teams and radiation cleaners were sent to the planet. The remaining inhabitants were evacuated to nearby Yuci, while the planet underwent the decontamination process. Decontamination Technically, Crelina and the Federation were founding members of the Independent Coalition of Systems, but at the time the planet was more of a symbol than an inhabited place as almost all inhabitants were off-world for decontamination. During this time, there was still a monarch who functioned on Yuci. The Yuciian government provided a section of the planet for the people of the Federation, which the monarch was given full control of. Joyous Return It would take another seventy-five years for the decontamination to be completed and the planet declared habitable again. As soon as was possible the Federation moved the government back to makeshift buildings that were set up in Castenona. The Federation, with aid from the relatively new Coalition, began rebuilding the city and the planet. It would take another twenty years for the majority of the meager population to return. The total population by the year 100 AKR was 984,248,000 down from over 8 billion before the war. First Galactic War The Federation made an unprecedented decision regarding the First Galactic War, which was to remain absolutely neutral. After the Rebellion, most Crelinics adopted strict pacifism after what had happened during the Rebellion. As such, the planet was left mostly alone during the war, the only effect being refugees fleeing the war. Second Galactic War The Federation made the same choice when it came to the Second Galactic War. This time though the unregulated pacifism was made law, and all weapons were banned from the planet. Even the military was restricted to non-lethal stun blasters. Modern Day The Federation has helped the planet return to former glory and the Federation maintains one of the largest peaceful governments in the galaxy. It is also one of the most financially successful governments. The only difference between the old and the new is that the tropical continents have been deemed dangerous due to the presence of the Anossa, which recent findings suggest may be byproducts of the nuclear devastation of the Rebellion. Government and Politics The original Crelina Federation was born out of the victorious governments after the Treaty of Franca. The system is known for its relative lack of corruption and high artistic desire. Legislative Branch The legislative branch of the Federation was set out in the third article of the Articles of Federation as a pair of duly elected bodies that meet and decide upon the laws of all Federation territories. The Articles set the Parliament as the upper house of the branch. The Parliament is made of a single representative from each subregion that serves for a four-year term. Number of terms for a member of Parliament is defined by the subregion and ranges from one to unlimited. The other body is the Senate, whose membership depends on the populations of the individual subregions. A Federation Senator does not have a defined term limit, but an election must be held whenever a candidate has collected signatures from more than one half of the population of the subregion. Both bodies meet in the Grand Hall of the Federation in Castenona. The Parliament also has a number of committees that montior certain aspects of the government and public life. These committees are the Committees of Intellegence, Commerce, Defense, Education, Finance, Licensure, Public Information, Science and Homeland Security. Executive Branch The executive branch of the Federation was described by the fourth article of the Articles of Federation. The Articles stated that there shall be one monarch, and the crown will pass through to the eldest child regardless of gender. The Monarch is to be the visible symbol of Federation power. The current monarch is Queen Amelia Amarantha. The Monarch lives in the Palace in Castenona, which is located in the same area as the Grand Hall. The other portion of the executive branch is the Regional Governors. Each region has a governor who is appointed by the Monarch to serve for four years. The governor must be a native of the region that has not lived outside of the region for any amount of time equal to or more than one quarter of their life. The Governors help the Monarch to make any executive decisions as well as matters of the state that the Monarch deals with. Judicial Branch There are a number of courts that are under the Federation's control. The most prominent and highest court on the planet is the Royal court that was established in the fifth article of the Articles of Federation. The Royal Court is to provide an impartial and fair judgement of all cases that involve sedition, high crimes, and matters involving the freedom and rights of the citizens of the Federation. Economy The Federation generally runs on a capitalist economy that thrives on private business practices. All currency on the planet is Avopei-Larru Galactics. The Federation is one of a very small number of systems that are allowed to mint their own versions of Galactics. On the reverse of all bills and coins is the portrait of the current Monarch, and the bills generally some piece of art. The Federation does not use the Uindor or Ealus coins, but they are generally accepted everywhere. There are usually four different bill designs for each denomination. The 1 AL bill features poetry, the 5 music, the 10 painting, the 20 writing, and the 100 sculpture. The Federation imposes an income tax on all citizens that ranges from 5% to 25% of a citizen's wage. This money is what allows the government to function on a daily basis. The most profitable industries on the planet, and therefore of the Federation, are manufactering and tourism both of which are trillion AL industries. Besides these industries, the Federation handles all trade issues, and monitors all trade to and from Crelina. Society The planet of Crelina has been known as the artistic capital of the galaxy for almost all of its history. This is reflected in nearly every building and Iorou constructed thing. The Crelincs are very into art in all forms and Crelinic is undisputably the best in the galaxy. Military The Federation does not have a major military presence with the neutrality policy. There is, however, an extensive police force that is charged with protected all citizens and trade of the Federation. The Committee of Homeland Security possesses a number of space-worthy ships armed entirely with disabling weapons to help with planetary securtity. A separate division of the military provides the Royal Guard of Crelina, which protects the monarch and is the only group allowed to carry any sort of non-stun weapon. Regions The Federation acknowledges and officiates seven regions, which are defined as follows. Category:Crelina